zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Minimoose
Minimoose was originally made to be the ultimate tool of destruction and a replacement sidekick for Zim, after he got tired of GIR constantly being distracted by SuckMunkeys. Instead, Zim got what appears to be a floating stuffed animal. Appearance He takes the form of a floating, nose-less moose, for reasons unknown. While appearing to be a failed creation, Minimoose truly is a tool of doom, but Zim doesn't know how to use him. However, GIR did manage to accidentally activate his built-in weapons while playing with him. Personality Minimoose's personality wasn't shown much and it is unknown whether he is somewhat diabolical and mischievous in nature or innocent and carefree like GIR. He is most likely between the two as he serves as a servant for Zim, but possesses an apparently cheerful personality. However, it may be that he simply doesn't have a developed concept of moral alignment. In Nubs of Doom, he was very obedient to his master (at least more than GIR), even though Zim denied the obedience device offered by Vortian Prisoner 777 during Minimoose's construction. Minimoose, unlike GIR, is not tempted and distracted by Suck Munkeys, which was more than enough obedience for Zim. Role in Invader Zim Minimoose was supposed to be a primary character, but due to the series' cancellation he never got to be one. His vocabulary consists of small squeaks - pronounced "Nyah!" - which are done by Jhonen Vasquez. The characters around him can understand his speech, although the audience cannot. His original purpose was to replace GIR as Zim's companion, although due to his failure to live up to expectations, Zim keeps both GIR and Minimoose with him at his base. Minimoose made his debut in The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever, but Zim mentioned that he has had Minimoose with him "the entire time." This is a reference to the unfinished episode Nubs of Doom, which was scheduled to air before the premiere aired. However, due to Invader ZIM's cancellation, Nickelodeon only let the animation team finish one episode, and they sided with the Christmas special. This resulted in Minimoose being a mystery to the fans. Minimoose would have disguised himself as a tiny airplane in Nubs of Doom, much like GIR's dog costume. This was the only real known disguise he would have had. Abilities Only three functions of Minimoose have been seen: * Binoculars (Zim once used Minimoose as binoculars in'' ''The Most Horrible X-mas Ever) * Pack animal * Pilot However, Minimoose contains many more deadly super weapons in his Nubs of Doom, giving the name to what would have been his debut episode. Minimoose is also capable of giving speeches, as shown when he introduced Santa Claus and the teleporter to the people of Earth, who cheered massively; either due to Santa's presence, or that Minimoose made a satisfactory speech. In Nubs of Doom, another speech was made by Minimoose to get the 'Stop Piling Cows' protest group to leave the base. es:Minialce Category:Minor Characters Category:Irken Technology Category:Zim's Sidekicks Category:Vortian Technology Category:Characters Category:Canceled Characters Category:Robots Category:Screenshots